Love is A Drug Like Extacy
by Jaxx Skyler A.K.A Dizzy Bash
Summary: a crossover between Sly cooper and SSBB. Fox and falco confess their love and other things. DONT WANT TO SPOIL! Yiff/Yaoi SlyxFox FalcoxLucario FalcoxFox LucarioxWolf
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is not the other story I mentioned. This just popped into my head so I thought I should write it up.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own StarFox or any of the character portayed in this story.

_I Never considered myself gay_. Great way to start that Falco. I guess I should start by saying My name is Falco Lombardi and I am in love with Fox McCloud. I guess it started when we got to the Smash Mansion. Me and Fox were unpacking our stuff into the room Master Hand gave us. We were tired. "Falco, This suit is starting to get hot I think i'll change into my t-shirt and shorts," Fox told me. "You really don't have to _let me know that_. Do what you gotta do," I said in my oh-so-causual reality I was just _waiting _for him to take off his clothes in front of me. Fox took off his shirt and vest. Then he took off his belt and pants. All he had left on was his boxers. I almost yipped in joy. Then I remembered I wasn't watching this on a TV and shut my mouth. Fox took off the boxers revealing his barley sheathed dick. And oh too soon after put his causual clothes on. "Falco, don't we have a meeting to go to tonight? You know the one where Master Hand Introduces us all to each other?" Fox asked me. I snapped out of my daze and said, "Huh? Oh yeah, we do don't we? I gotta change then. I'm sweating like a pig." I took off my shirt, belt, and pants. Then I realized Fox was staring at my cock. I looked back at him and he turned away. _Was he just looking at my...he was! I better streach this out and keep an eye on him just to make sure though. _I pulled on the rest of my clothes on looked at Fox. " Come on. We should get to that meeting."

A/N: Well? Well? What do ya think so far? Reveiws are apreciated. Flames are accepted.

I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just another chapter. Thanks to Jacob Harris From Passageway for the idea for chapters 2 & 3.

Chapter 2: The break In

_(No point of view)_

Falco and Fox walked into the small stadium where they were to meet the other competitors.

They looked around and saw a banner with the StarFox logo imprinted on it. "Guess we sit over there," Fox commented. They took their seats and watched as Master Hand appeared in a dim flash of white light. "Hello everybody! Welcome to smash mansion!" He boomed happily. "I suppose you would like to introduce yourselves to everyone. We will call you all by your teams. First is StarFox," he gestured to the SF banner above Fox's head. Fox walked to the middle of the stadium. "H-Hi everybody I'm Fox..." and it went on like this until they got to Team Pikmin. With 14 teams left to go 5 masked figures Burst into the room. "FREEZE! This is a robbery!" one with a blue mask yelled. Lucario tried to shoot a aura bolt at him but him swiped him hand and it went straight back and hit Lucario smack in the jaw. "ANYONE WANNA TRY ANYTHING ELSE?" blue mask yelled. Nobody said a word. "Where are the Assist Trophies you overgrown limb?" asked a red masked one. "H-here t-t-t-take them a-and just leave us," Master Hand made a gesture and all the trophies appeared. "Thanks you prick!" said a green one and then they were gone.

They finished introductions and everyone was sent to their rooms until dinner was served.

Lucario sighed "That was more exciting than I'd hoped," he said to his roommate. "I agree. But at least we have a couple hours in our room _to our selves,_" Wolf said the last words in a deep and husky voice.

Lucario shivered. "I guess we will wont we?" Lucario gave Wolf a peck on the cheek and ran off to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say Jacob Harris wanted this to happen in some kind of story so I made his dream come true. Oh god, please no one hate me for this.

Chapter 3: Attackers & Bastards.

_(Link's POV)_

Smash mansion has been pretty good to me. That still doesn't explain why I did what I did though. Ho about we rewind this a little bit?

_**3 days ago...**_

_**10:23 AM Mess Hall of Smash Mansion**_

It was a petty normal day. Everyone was eating a late breakfast, which thankfully, they allow here. People were filing in and out of the mess hall. Wolf and Fox were fighting over random bullshit like always. Kirby was annoying the living crap out of people with his high pitched "Hi!" I can see how it went wrong so fast.

I was walking along the corridor to my room when I spotted Meta Knight creeping along to Ike's room. He saw me watching him and changed his pace. "What're you doing Meta?" I asked him briskly, fully aware of what he was up to. "Oh, n-nothin' just walkin' ya know," He stammered. "You gay meta?" He tumbled backwards at the sudden directness of my question. "W-wha? N-NO! Why would you think that Link?" I mentally grinned. "Oh the fact that you were creeping towards Ike's room seemed suspicious enough." "Fine. You got me," Meta Knight sighed, defeated. "But don't you DARE snitch it to anyone else you _shit head creeper! _Got it?" "Yeah whatever Meta." And I walked down the corridor, but instead of to my room. I went to the training room to find Marth.

I guess this is where I start to say it was an accident yada yada yada. But to say the most. I'm glad I did it. It turned out nice for everybody.

When I got to the training room and saw Marth I almost blew a gasket. _Not yet link,_ I calmed myself,_ wait till you get closer to him._ "Hey Marth!" I yelled at him. He spun around. "Hiya Link. Whatcha up to?" He was so innocent but I could've cared less then and there. In two seconds flat I had him by the neck and my sword at his throwt. "You know? You and Your bro are two annoying gay bastards that I don't need right now." I said, letting my rage flow through my veins. "I guess now there will be one less fag on Smash Street now." I slashed his throwt letting his head smash into the punching bag.

After dinner Master Hand called us for an "EMERGENCY MEETING". "I have some bad news for you all," Master Hand said sympathetaicly. "Marth has been killed. Slit in the throwt." Everyone gasped. I heard some people start crying softly. "But we found someone almost as good to take his place. Could you come out and tell us you name sir?" A fidure stepped out of the dark doorway. "My name," He said, "is Sly Cooper."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Yay. for cliffhangers! I'll post another as soon as I can. Thanx

_**Jaxx Skyler**_

**Jaxx Skyler**


End file.
